Storm Hawks: The Night Falcons
by Crow-DarkHeart
Summary: It has been one year since the Storm Hawks left, but Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace have returned with the Strom Hawks came back as well.A new Team has formed to help the Storm Hawks, but one member is not what he seems and only the leader of the Falcons knows who he really is.Cyclonis and Dark Ace will find out who he is and take him as their own.My fave pairs in here.OCXOCXMC
1. The Return

_**Storm Hawks: The Night Falcons**_

Chapter 1: The Return

It has been a year since the Storm Hawks went to the far side of the planet to bring Cyclonis back as a prisoner. Starling was walking around Terra Atmosia when a Blizzarian male that looked to be around 23 years old about the height of Stork, wearing black armor and a squadron insignia that looked like they wear based off of a falcon. Starling's curiosity was just too strong for her and started to follow him to a rather large airship that looked alot like the Condor but was all black and had a large Wallop that looked to be around 20 years old as tall as Junko, wearing the same thing as the Blizzarian, a small Raptor was there and from what she could tell it was a male that was around 15 and about the same height as Finn, also wearing the same cloathing, and there were three humans sitting on boxes. Two of the humans were female and one of the girls was around 19, had hair as green as a windstone crystal in a blast back style also wearing the samething, while the other girl was around 18, had jet black hair in a mirror style of Master Cyclonis. The last membe, the only human male on the team, was around 18, and had dark grey hair in a mirror still of the Dark Ace. Starling started to try and get a closer look at them when the guy with the grey hair turned to look at her, causing to be surprized to see he know she was there and that he was wearing a mask over his mouth and nose, and motioned her to come over to where they where sitting, so she walked over to them.

"Hi. My name is Sand-Trap, ex-member of the Raptors, and scout and trapper of the Night Falcons." the ex-Raptor stated as he raised his hand to shake her hand in a friendly manner while trying to keep eye contact with his green eyes with her purple eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm not all that comfortably around a Raptor. An ex-member or not." Starling stated and tried to shake his hand.

"It's ok. A lot of people don't trust me at first." Sand-Trap stated as he moved out of the way of the Wallop who had brown eyes.

"Name is Steel. Ex-miner, and the muscle man and engineer of the Night Falcons." the Wallop stated as he patted Starling on the back causing her to stumble forward from the hit.

"Nice to meet you." she replied while rumbing her back from the pain.

"Vortex. Sharp shoot and mission specailist." the green hair green eyed girl stated not even getting up from her set.

"She's not very friendly to new people. Hell, she still hasn't told us her real name." Sand-Trap stated as he was leaning on the airship.

"Name is Sub-Zero. I'm the carrier pilot of the Black Bird, its designer, and medic. I based her off the Condor as a tribute to the Storm Hawks, all of them." the Blizzarian stated while smiling.

"That's nice of you." Starling stated as she looked the airship up a down.

"My name is Raven. Sky Knight of the Night Falcons." the Master Cyclonic impersonator (yes she even had the same eye color) stated as she raised her hand in a friendly guester.

"Nice to meet you, but why do you like Master Cyclonis?" Starling asked while shaking her hand.

"I was kidnapped when I was five and when Lark Cyclonis's grandmother was the ruler of Cyclonia. They used large amounts of chroma crystals to force me to look like Lark for the rest of my life no matter what I try." Raven stated as she started to hug herself as the grey haired member put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry if I brought up painful memories." Starling apologized as she saw how tears started to fall from Raven.

"It's ok. A lot of ask me that question." Raven replied still in the embrace of the grey haired member.

"What about you?" Starling asked the last member.

"My name is Crow. Crystal mage of the Night Falcons." the mage stated as he looked at her with crimson eyes reminding her of the Dark Ace.

"It feels like I meet you already." Starling stated as she looked at Crow closer.

"I get that alot." Crow replied as he lead Raven to a place to sit down.

That's when red lightningstarted to flash in the sky so most the Night Falcons and Starling ran to the town while Sub-Zero would bring the Black Bird. When they got to town, they saw a portal in the middle of the town square. That's when the Condor came flying out of it and that's when Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace appeared as the portal disappeared. (I know the Dark Ace explode in the last episode but they have crystals that are allergic to Radarr so it could be possible for a crystal to bring back the dead to full life.)

"Hello Atmos. We're back." Cyclonis stated with an evil grin.

"And this time there will be no mercy." Dark Ace stated as he pulled out his sword and laughed like he always did.

To be contunied...


	2. The Falcons Descend

_**Storm Hawks: The Night Falcons**_

Chapter 2: The Falcons Descend

Raven was staring at Master Cyclonis with pure terror.

"That's Master Cyclonis." Raven stated as she took a step back.

"I remember you. You're my old look alike." Cyclonis stated as she pointed her crystal staff at her.

"Stay back, Lark." Crow growled at her with such preditory anger that the Dark Ace looked surprised.

"There's only three people that can say my name without trembling like an idout. One of them is my own grandmother, another one is Ace here, and the last one..." Cyclonis started to say but Ace stepped forward and looked right at the Crow with pure hatered and pure confusion.

"What's wrong with the Dark Ace?" Junko asked to no one really.

"The last person that's brave enough to call Master Cyclonis by her first name is my little brother." Ace stated as he was still looking at Crow with the same look.

"Well now there's four people who are man enough to call her by her first name." Crow stated as he used a warp crystal to bring his team's weapons out while Sub-Zero armed the cannons of the Black Bird and aimed them at the two Cyclonians.

Raven had two crystal sais so she could control her oppents in combat each with a dark purple crystal in them, Steel had a crystal mining pick axe from his days as a miner with a green striker crystal, Vortex had a compound bow with arrows that had windstone crystals as heads (but she's not limited to only those she has arrows with firebolt crystals and ect.), Sand-Trap had two boomerange blades like Rapton with scalus crystals in both of them, Crow had a heavily modified verson of Master Cyclonis's crystal staff even with what samed to be the same crystal on it, and last but not least was Sub-Zero, even in the airship he had a two-handed sword with a blizzard crystal as the balance. They all got ready for a fight when Cyclonis brought out what seemed to be a modified hypnosis crystal that was red and had a letter S in the middle of it.

"Oh no." Crow stated out of no where as he started to take some steps back from the two Cyclonians with what Starling could tell with an expression of fear on his face.

"Master Cyclonis, Spade has been dead for almost 13 years now." Ace stated as he saw the crystal.

"My dear Ace, that is where you are wrong. As long as this crystal glows, he is still alive." Cyclonis stated as she raised the crystal up into the air causing it to activate.

As soon as the crystal activated, Crow dropped his staff as he started to hit his head with both hands with his eyes closed tight.

"What's wrong with him?" Finn asked as he had his crossbow going from Ace, Cyclonis, and Crow.

"Hey Crow, what's wrong?" Sand-Trap asked as he took some steps closer to Crow.

"Get away from me!" Crow yelled as he made his staff come to him and tried to blast Sand-Trap in the chest with a fire blast, but missed and started to hit his head again, but this time with his staff.

"This makes no sense. This crystal is only suppose to affect Spade." Cyclonis stated as she was watching this crystal mage seem to lose his mind or at least his sanity. "Unless." she started to say.

"He is Spade." Ace finished for her as he watched this mage just start hitting everything close to him with his staff.

"Take your mask off, now." Cyclonis ordered Crow and he seemed to be doing it.

"Crow, don't do it!" Raven yelled as she ran to him.

"I don't work for you!" Crow yelled as he fired a ice blast at Cyclonis, but missed as he was still gripping his head from the pain from the affects of the hypnosis crystal.

"He might just have a fragement of a hypnosis crystal in his body at the moment Cyclonis." Ace suggested as he watched this 18 or so year old go a little crazy.

"I need to know who he is! I order you to tell me your real name!" Cyclonis yelled as she was now walking up to Crow.

"Master Cyclonis, he's going insane from that crystal. It can't be him." Ace stated as he nearly got hit by a blast from Crow that turned the ground muddy from most likely a hydro crystal blast.

"THIS CRYSTAL ONLY AFFECTS MY SPADE!" Cyclonis yelled as she was now infront of the crazed teen.

Crow then stopped moving but seemed to be trying to. Cyclonis then brought her left hand to his mask and grabbed it so she could easily rip it off.

"And now I will see who you really are." Cyclonis stated as she ripped off the cloth.

As soon as the cloth left his face he transformed into a falcon and flew back to the Night Bird.

"What?! GET BACK HERE!" Cyclonis yelled as she watched him fly back to the safety of the airship.

"Hey you witch, take this!" Raven yelled as she started to glow a dark purple showing that she was about to use a move.

Raven then started to bring her sais to her sides and then she started to stab the air in front of her as shoots started to fly off her sais and at Cyclonis. The queen of Cyclonia only blocked with an energy field, and then fired back with a freeze shoot but Raven only dodged it and then rushed Cyclonis with her sais ready to kill.

"You are very angry with me aren't you?" Cyclonis asked as she blocked all the attacks Raven throw at her.

"I won't let you take him!" Raven yelled as she kept attacking the witch with all her rage.

"Cyclonis. Ace. You want me? Come get me!" yelled a person in what looked like a hoodie sweater that was red and red pants.

Cyclonis just stood there with what looked like pure happieness on her face as the Dark Ace looked surprised at this crimson eyed, grey haired 18 year old boy.

"Spade, is that you?" Cyclonis and Ace asked together as they stared at the now named teen.

"Yah, and if you want me come and get me!" Spade replied as he ran off to the side of the terra.

"BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ace yelled as he and his master ran after him.

"Getting off this rock." Spade replied as he jumped off the terra and into the clouds that blanket the Wastelands but then there was a flash of light from a warp.

"Ace we must find him." Cyclonis ordered as she started to bring her staff up and then warp her and Ace to most likely Cyclonia.

"What just happened?" Finn asked as Crow came back out with a new mask on his face.

"I used a mirage crystal to make the Dark Spade appear there." Crow answered as he walked up to them holding on to a sapphire colored crystals with swirls in its stretcher.

"Then why did you go crazy when she brought out that hypnosis crystal?" Piper asked as she watched Crow with a scuptle look.

"Sorry about that. I have been working with a lot of hypnosis crystals in some secret testing to see if I can make someone tell the truth, and well so far it hasn't been working very well." Crow lied while scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

"Crow is lieing for some reason. I don't know why, but I'll find out." Vortex thought as she walked up with a look saying even though she didn't know she would find out.

That's when Starling walked up and gave Crow a glare that stated he should just tell them the truth, but Raven was just smilling as if she beleived him.

"Crow, I now that your lieing so spill it or I'll make you tell." Starling stated as she walked up to him with her glare that could most likely get the Dark Ace to break.

"OK. I'm the Dark Ace's little brother. I'm Dark Spade, the personal crystal mage of Master Cyclonis, AKA Lark Cyclonis, and she put a piece of a modified hypnosis in my head when we where 5 years old." Crow\Spade answered as he stood there telling the rest of his crew and everyone around him looked like he was crazy exept for Raven.

To be contunied...


End file.
